User blog:Amz96/Tournament Down under : part 4
Chapter 4 '' ''Perviously '' Jane: oh Yeah You guys have your bathers, w’ll go for a swim before hand Jerry: You mean with all the babes Jane: um ok Milton: don’t worry about me. Kim and Jack, I’ll just put mine on ''To be continued ........ '' ''And Now '' ''Bondi Beach '' Jerry: Wow, Girls every where Girl Walks Past '' Jerry : Whata Do girl Jack: Jerry... Jerry: What ? Come on Avery: Jane Sweety, take them down and be back up at the shak in half an hour Jane: K , Lets go Life Guard : Hey jane. Jane: Hey Maxie, This is Kim, Jack, Jerry and Milton Maxie: Hey guys, HOW ARE YOU TODAY ''Speaking like they don’t speak english '' Jane: Maxie, The from the UAS. Maxie: Oh right Jane: come one, lets just drop our stuff here . Kim: K ''In the water '' ''Siren goes off Jack: Jane what that siren ? Jane: OMG , we have to get out Now !!!! Kim: ah why ? Jane: Jet get out now !! Jerry come in we have to go in ! Jerry: Fine ''Out of Water '' Kim: So what was that noise Jane: The Shark alarm Kim: WHAT ? Jack: Kim its ok, where out now ! ''1 hour later '' Avery: Where have you being, Jane: Sorry Dad We lost track of time ... Avery: Ok, Well we need to have breakfast Now, cause you guys, start this afternoon Jack: Yeah, come on guys let have breakfast and then get some rest before we compete . Jack: so Jane what do u suggest we try, Jane: um defiantly try the Aussie Breakfast. but don’t if your a vegetarian. Jack: Ill get that then Jane: What about you Kim? Kim: Ill get the Pancakes . Milton : Same here ? Jerry: Ill get the Aussie Breakfast ? Jane: and Ill get my usual. thx dad . ''Avery/Dad gets Breakfast '' Kim: so Jane ? What do suggest is the best place to go, Jane: Australia Zoo, Climb Sydney Habour bridge, and if you like Oprah, the Oprah house .. Jack: Can you show us around ? Jane: I would, but I’m climbing the bridge with a bunch of friends Kim: Can Me and Jack, we don’t have to fight till tomorrow ? Jane: I guess ''After breakfast. '' Avery: Ok come one guys where gonna be late Jane: Dad, Stop Stressing ..... Avery’s phone rings '' ''“Ring Ring” ''Rudy and Avery '' Avery: Hello Speaking. Rudy: Where are they, ?? Avery: Where on our way home now Rudy: ok, Hurry ''End of Phone Call '' Avery: That was rudy, We need to go NOW Gang and Jane: Ok lets go ''Back Home (Jane and Avery’s house) Rudy: Thank God you guys are Back, We need to head to where the tournament is held, Avery: ok, Ill drive you Rudy: Kids go get your gees on Kim: Jane are you gonna come with us Jane : Can I go an watch them. Avery: your going out with your friends remember ? Jane: yeah after ! Avery: Ok. Jack,Kim,Jerry and Milton get change '' Jane: Im just gonna call the girls and chase Avery: Ok honey Jane calls her friends to meet her at the Rec center Avery: Jane you ready ! Jane: yeah one minute Avery: ok Hurry. Meet me in the Car. Jane : ok 'In the Car ''' Jack: Rudy, me and Kim are climbing the habour bridge with Jane and her friends Rudy: OK but be back by 4 Thats when the tournament starts. Kim: Ok Jane, running to the car '' Jane: sorry guys Avery: every one ready Avery : Lets go 'At the Rec center ''' Rudy: Ok guys and girls, Warm up and do what we normally do, Im gonna sing us in. Jack: ok, Come on, Milton I spar with you and Jerry you spar with Kim Jane: And Ill just watch Kim: Yeah you do that ! Jane looks at Kim '' Jack: Its ok, you can spar with Milton if you like ? Jane: ha Yeah Im not dressed for it ! Jack: and ?? Jane: Ok ill try . ''Spar between Milton and Jane. '' ''Milton, give a punch, Jane bending back, and does a front kick, Kicking milton over '' Jane: how was that Jack: good work. Jane: your go i think ill just wait this is not for me. ''Rudy walks back to round up the gang '' Rudy: ok Milton and Jerry your up today, Jack and Kim, you guys are tomorrow morning and the finale are in the afternoon Jack: Ok so can me and Kim go now ? Rudy: If you must Jack: Kim come on we can go. Jane: Ok where meeting my friends at the entrance Kim: ok lets go 'Sydney Habour bridge ''' Jane: Hey Girls, and chase ''Hugging Chase '' This is Jack and Kim Jane: Jack and Kim this is, Rosie, Grace and Olivia. and My Boyfriend chase Jack and Kim: Hi Grace: You guys ready to climb Kim: Sorry What ? Grace: Where climbing to the top Kim: Oh hah, yeah i’m not doing that. Jack can we just go to the zoo instead ? Jane: Wait you don’t wanna go to the top Kim: no thanks Jack: Sorry Jane, we will just get a taxi, Jane : Thats Cool, Cya ''Kim and Jack Walk off '' To Be continued ---------- Category:Blog posts